Unknown
by kami1012
Summary: She doesn't really know what's going on, but she does know that nothing is as it seems. And that you can't trust just anybody.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

She lays on her bed, asleep and peaceful, unsuspecting of what lies ahead for her. And why should she suspect a thing, she has lived a normal life up until now, her adoptive parents haven't ever done a thing to harm her. They've sheltered her when they were supposed to, and given her freedom when it was allowed. She usually got along well enough with her older brother, but really, who doesn't fight with their siblings on occasion?

She's changing though, and she may not realize it just yet, but it's happening. It starts with the physical things first. She has more balance now then she had a month ago, her muscle-tone is firmer, and she could probably tie in arm-wrestling with her brother now, who is a football player. Her skin-tone, which was a rich tan color, is now a shade lighter, her hair is growing one sixteenth longer. Later on, it'll be her sleep patterns, then her eating habits, that's where I come in.

You may be wondering who I am, and you will find out soon enough, I'll be the tall one with the black hair and equally black eyes. I am to watch over her until she is ready to be taken back to headquarters with me. And by headquarters, I mean the palace where Lord Vaughn resides.

Lord Vaughn is very powerful, his only weakness is caring for others, and he cares for this girl, deeply. Why, I cannot reveal at this time, but you will find out soon enough. Anyway, this girl was sent away from the palace when she was born, for protection purposes. But now, she cannot be kept away any longer, it would be dangerous to all those around her. If she is anything like her real father, she will be quite adamant when all of this is finally sprung on her, she might even try to fight, which would be quite foolish, if you ask me. But I like to think that she will be reasonable enough to look at all sides of the story, and take into account the changes that she herself has endured.

This hasn't happened many times, what she is going through. It is a rare thing, a phenomenon, if you will, to see something like this; someone like her. It lets us know that she will be strong, and just for that, I hold the highest respect for her already. Not that I would let anyone know that, I keep a cool, unemotional exterior, but it doesn't mean I have no feelings, because believe me; I do.

Alright well, it is in the early hours of dawn now, I must become scarce; for she is an early riser, but I will still be keeping an eye out for her, it is my duty.

* * *

**Yes, a new story. This doesn't mean I'm leaving TLP, but I'm experiencing some writer's block, and nothing helps me get over that like starting something new.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry i haven't updated in forever. It's inexcusable i know. I changed names from the original first chapter, and I changed the character traits, so here's the new chappie.**

* * *

I hate waking up early on Saturday mornings, when everyone else is still asleep, but no matter how late I stay up talking via phone with my best friend Deziree, I can't sleep in.

I met Deziree shortly after being adopted by the Risoldis', when I was five. She was eating sand in the playground, and although I was disgusted, and pushed her sandy hand away from her mouth, I still stuck to her out of all the other _decent_ people I could've gravitated towards. She was a chunky, blonde, cranky girl, and I was a stick-like, tan, raven-haired girl. Over the years, she's become the one with the envy-worthy, curvaceous body, and I'm still, well, developing I guess. The reason I was adopted, after the Risoldis' already had the perfect child, named Austin, who at the time was 7, was because of a terrible biking accident that caused my mom to become infertile. So, I was brought in, and welcomed to the family as Natalie Risoldi, although my parents, being Italian, referred to me as Natalia.

I loved living with them; they were honestly the best parents anyone could ever ask for, Helena and Leonardo. And Austin, well he was a pain, but I loved them all the same anyway. Austin was 18, had curly black hair, baby blue eyes, like mom, and a toned body from his obsession with working out, and football. And going off to college up north, to San Francisco, with his girlfriend Tasha, a super cool, beautiful African American girl. She had dark brown curly hair, a light caramel brown skin tone, hazel eyes, and a body that, well, Austin lusted over. But they loved each other.

They all, including Deziree and Tasha, were my family; they were all I knew, all I wanted.

Anyway, I made my way out of bed and downstairs to start on breakfast, intent on making everyone my famous blueberry pancakes. Not to toot my own horn or anything, but my cooking is boss. I'd been cooking ever since mom let me near a stove, and with her as a guide, I developed quite a knack for it.

I sent Deziree a text, telling her to be here in an hour for breakfast. And she replied with some rather rude words I won't repeat for waking her. And a request to put extra blueberries on her pancakes. I snorted, typical. An hour later, everyone was awake and coming down to the kitchen.

"Mmm, smells good." Austin said coming into the kitchen, while scratching his bare chest with one hand, and patting my head like a dog with the other.

I smirked but rolled my eyes, before flipping a perfectly rounded, perfectly golden pancake in the skillet.

"You should probably put on a shirt Austin, Deziree's coming over, and I don't want her salivating more than usual when she sees you," I said chuckling.

He smirked, "You can't cover up all of this," he said cockily, gesturing to his muscular chest and stomach.

"Really now," I started, "Because I see nothi-"

"Children," dad said as he came in, interrupting me mid-insult. "So early in the morning?" He asked knowingly.

"G'morning dad," I said, "And Austin, can you put out the plates?"

He nodded and made his way to the cabinets, "And dad, the take out the milk, the orange juice, and the syrup, please?"

"Sure sweetie." He smiled and gathered the items needed, before moving everything out to the dining room table.

And Deziree chose that moment to burst through the door, clad in her baby blue counting sheep pajama pants, a white tank top, and her hot pink robe. Her hair in a messy ponytail that looked good only on her.

"Morning family," she called loudly as she got to the dining room.

My mom chuckled, "Good morning Deziree,"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at my wacky best friend.

"Go have a seat; I'll bring out the meal." I told her.

She nodded and made her way to the table, but not before Austin deliberately ran into her, he liked to tease.

"Oh, didn't see you there, Hathaway." He said with that crooked grin of his, before shooting me a wink over her head.

I shook my head.

"Oh, no problem Austin," she said breathily, "Good morning by the way." She said, twirling her loose bangs as she looked up at him.

I snorted. They both needed to remember that he wasn't single.

So I grabbed the huge pile of pancakes and set it down on the table. Then, we dug in.

And it was a normal day, with no hint of the vast unknown to come.

* * *

**Please review, I need to know what you think so far. And it is vacation, so the more you review, the more I'll update.**


End file.
